


400-year promise

by regalmingi



Series: hidden in plain sight [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Atlantis, Boys Kissing, Emotional Sex, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Flashbacks, Goodbyes, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Phoenixes, Reincarnation, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Rimming, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regalmingi/pseuds/regalmingi
Summary: mingi and hwanwoong reunite after 400 years, eager to make up for the lost time between them, eager to never part again.





	400-year promise

**Author's Note:**

> fic is under construction/being reworked. I will have this au updated soon, but I didn't want to lose your sweet comments on it so far :)

Everything is calm and relaxed in the house of young phoenixes until Hwanwoong stands up suddenly. His nostrils flared and his hands grow warm like the gentle embers of a fire.

"Woah." Keonhee says, looking up from his phone from the couch as he feels the smaller man grow hot with every second. "What's wrong?"

"This scent." Hwanwoong says, his voice quiet like a mouse, squeaking as it cracks.

Only Keonhee and Leedo are in the living room; Xion has been sleeping in one of the rooms (the boy likes to hop from bed to bed depending on whoever had a nice scent that day), and Ravn and Seoho are out grocery shopping. So the house is relatively quiet, nothing that should make Hwanwoong flare up in distress.

"What?" Keonhee frowns and sniffs the air, curious as to why Hwanwoong is suddenly so animated. "It kind of smells like the ocean...does it bother you that badly?"

"B-bother?" Hwanwoong turns to the other boy, clutching his chest. "Gods no...I...I missed this." He stands there in awe, sniffing the air just to make sure he isn't dreaming. "But...why does he smell exactly the same? I mean...people who are chosen to reincarnate still smell different..."

Leedo sets down his book, curious at the younger boy's panic. He can sense another person approaching the home then, and makes a guess at why Hwanwoong looks like his legs might give out. "Someone you've known from one of your past lives? Humans shouldn't smell exactly the same after a reincarnation."

"Instead of being a completely different scent with some familiarity, he smells exactly like he had before, just with a new layer of salt water over him. Like..."

"He's not a human." Leedo says, standing up and taking his book. "You need us to leave? You're trembling...but you don't look scared."

Keonhee stands up suddenly. "OH!" He slams his fist into his hand like an idea came to him. "I know this scent!"

"You met him?" Hwanwoong asks, curious.

"Yeah! He was the slave boy from Isla right? The one who saved you when we were drowning in the ocean?"

Hwanwoong makes a small noise. "Y-yeah...you remember him?"

"Of course." Keonhee smiles, standing up with Leedo. "I remember him asking me what your name was so he could talk to you."

"Pfft." Hwanwoong laughs, wiping at the tears that begin to form at the corners of his eyes. "He told me an angel told him my name."

Keonhee laughs along with him. "Wow, a very accurate description." Though Hwanwoong rolls his eyes, Keonhee still laughs. "Yes, Leedo, I think we should definitely leave them alone."

Even Leedo cracks a small smile. "If he's from the ocean, I would be careful. Make sure he's compatible with your flames." Though there's a look in Hwanwoong's eyes that says he would give up immortality for the boy that's running up to their door. "We'll go carry Xion to the other house."

"And tell Ravn and Seoho not to come home." Keonhee adds with a wink.

Hwanwoong wants to scream but he fears the entire neighborhood will hear. "U-um...thank you..." He says, hands still glowing and shaking because he can't contain his anxiety.

After a little while, Leedo and Keonhee take to the skies, Xion in their arms, and now Hwanwoong is more nervous than ever. And when there's a hard knock on the door...he barely makes it to the foyer to unlock the door with his legs feeling like overdone ramen.

The door swings inward, and just like so many of Hwanwoong's wildest dreams, Mingi is standing there with the warm glow of the sun radiating around him. An angel. He doesn't know what to do. "Woongie hyung." And his voice is just the same, deep and coated in honey. Hwanwoong doesn't know if he's gonna make it.

"Mingi-yah." Hwanwoong whispers, hand over his mouth in disbelief. "How...I...how are you still the same?"

Mingi's arms are shaking and he keeps making quick tiny steps, not knowing what to do with his excited energy. "I would have hoped I would be a little bit more handsome." He pulled at the crisp white shirt he's wearing, looking down at his skinny black pants. "I'm not wearing rags anymore."

Hwanwoong stifles a laugh. "I don't care about your clothes, Mingi." He sucks in a sharp breath. "But...how are you still...you? And not aged? I mean...what are you?"

"Oh...well." Mingi scratches the back of his head. "Me and my crewmates...we were thrown overboard about a year after you left.”

“O-overboard?” Hwanwoong feels his heart stop for just a moment. “Mingi...you must have been so scared…”

“I figured it would happen to be someday.” Mingi laughs it off, but he can’t ever make the memory of the initial plunge into cold waters go away. “But, instead of dying...we kind of...got saved by the ocean?" He chuckles nervously. "I think Eden-hyung said we're Atlanteans."

"Atlantis?" Hwanwoong gasps. "Well if anyone is deserving of immortality, it would be you."

Mingi's face turns red. "No..." His voice is quiet, a bit bashful. "I wish I could have found you sooner, but we've been sleeping in the ocean for 400 years."

"400 years?" Hwanwoong gasps again, eyes wide. "You were asleep for that long?"

"I can assure you I was dreaming of you for every second." Mingi adds sheepishly, his hands dropping to his sides.

Hwanwoong barely catches himself from falling to the floor. "Gods I've missed you."

"Can I touch you?" Mingi asks, biting his lip between his teeth. "Eden-hyung warned me that I may hurt you...but it's so painful to look at you and not hold you in my arms like before."

"I would give up my life right here and now if it meant I could feel you again." Hwanwoong exhales, his breath shaky. "P-please...400 years without you is much too long..."

Mingi reaches out his hand slowly, still nervous to hurt the older boy, but itching with desire to hold Hwanwoong again. Hwanwoong mirrors him until their palms eventually touch, Mingi's longer fingertips gently curling over Hwanwoong's smaller hand.

They stand there palm to palm, waiting for something disastrous to happen, for Mingi's hand to burn or for Hwanwoong's inner flame to slowly die out. But nothing happens. So they each reach out their other hands, pressing palm to palm, and wait.

Though their initial touch is slow, the lack of pain between them evident now, they surge together, a storm and a wildfire meeting. Though Hwanwoong is small, he's still strong, pulling Mingi inside by their laced hands. Mingi kicks the door closed, neither of them bothered by the house shaking with the power of it.

Hwanwoong pulls Mingi down, both of his arms wrapped around Mingi's neck as their lips meet for the first time in ages. And the wet press of lips is so satisfying, each of them groaning in absolute delight. 400 years is indeed much too long.

"Mingi-yah." Hwanwoong breathes between each messy kiss. Though he's the one made of fire, he feels Mingi's touch melts him. "Don't leave me." He whimpers, clinging on tighter to the taller boy. "Need you...so bad..." He sighs into Mingi's open mouth, eyes rolling in the back of his head when their tongues meet in a dizzying dance.

"Never." Mingi replies, groaning as Hwanwoong sucks on his tongue before releasing him again for more sweet kisses. His arms reach on the underside of Hwanwoong’s thighs, picking him up so their gazes meet without their necks straining. He lets out a soft sigh when Hwanwoong wraps his legs around his waist. "I'll never leave you again."

  
  


* * *

_ Hwanwoong awakens with a start, clutching onto his neck, gasping for air before he realizes he’s not in the water anymore. His head aches from hitting the side of the boat when he fell in, and his throat feels rough and sore. _

_ “Oh!” A deep yet honey-dipped voice nearly startles Hwanwoong, turning his head to see where the voice is coming from. “You’re awake!” There’s a tall boy sitting by a fire, a smile like sunshine spread on his soft face. “Are you cold, young master?” He asks, patting the sand near him. “Come closer, the fire is quite warm.” _

_ Not quite adjusting to his surroundings, Hwanwoong squeezes his eyes shut before opening them again. He looks around, noticing they’re in a small cavern of black rock, the edge of the ocean not too far away through the wide opening. Though the sand is warm beneath him, he feels quite cold, so he inches over, limbs sore, trying to get closer to the heat.  _

_ “Don’t worry, young master.” The boy says, standing up briefly. “I can give you some privacy, if you want. I’ll stand guard to see if I can flag someone to help us get back to the port. I don’t really know where we are.” _

_ “N-no.” Hwanwoong says, voice hoarse. He winces at the pain it brings him, so he resorts to whispering. “S-stay with me...please?” _

_ “O-oh.” The boys looks around a bit awkwardly before dipping his head underneath the rocks again, sitting on the other side of the fire. “How are you feeling, young master?” _

_ “I’m...okay.” Hwanwoong answers slowly, trying to sit upright. “W-what...where are we?” _

_ The boy shrugs. “I’m not sure. I saw you fall overboard when I was onshore with my master. I swam out to go save you, but the currents must have dragged us somewhere else.” He frowns. “I’m sorry I’m an incompetent slave. I’m sure your own servants would have done a better job of saving you.” _

_ Hwanwoong feels a strange ache in his chest. “Y-you saved my life. That’s something I can never repay you for...um…” He looks at the boy curiously. “What is your name?” _

_ “Me? Oh,” the boy smiles brighter than the setting sun, “you don’t need to know that, young master. I’m just a slave.” He holds up his arms, his raggedy shirt covered in dirt and holes. “Surely not worth your time. I think someone will be looking for you soon.” _

_ “I would like to know the name of the boy who saved my life.” Hwanwoong says, smiling. His finds a strange adoration in him, someone so full of kindness but has probably never been on the receiving end. “Can I have that much?” _

_ The boy’s face turns red. “If that’s what you wish…” He turns to Hwanwoong, pressing his lips into a soft smile. “I’m...Mingi.” _

_ “Mingi.” Hwanwoong says, giggling at how sweet the name spills from his lips. “Thank you for saving me, Mingi.” _

_ “O-oh.” Mingi laughs a bit awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. “I didn’t do anything that deserves thanks.” _

_ Hwanwoong slowly crawls around the fire Mingi had made to sit closer to the taller boy; he couldn’t have been much younger than Hwanwoong, but his childlike personality is so endearing. “What about you? Aren’t you cold?” _

_ Mingi watches Hwanwoong get close with wide eyes, but he doesn’t mention it. “No need to worry about me, young master. I run pretty warm.” He laughs at a memory that crosses his mind. “I’m a human fireplace! Sometimes the children who live in the house I serve will hug me when it gets cold at night.” _

_ “Oh really?” Hwanwoong can’t help but smile, seemingly contagious from sweet Mingi. “Could I hug you then?” He asks, eyes sparkling. “I’m sure you can warm me up real quick. The ocean was...so cold.” _

_ “O-oh!” Mingi exclaims again. “I’m all dirty though—” _

_ “It’s okay, Mingi.” And then Hwanwoong sets his hand on Ming’s where it’s placed in the sand, an attempt at easing the younger boy’s worries. “I don’t mind. I’m not entirely clean myself.” _

_ “Oh.” Mingi breathes in deeply before shifting his position, letting the smaller boy scoot close and wrap his arms around Hwanwoong’s waist. “Okay…” _

_ Hwanwoong sighs softly once he’s settled comfortably into Mingi’s side. “You really are warm like a fireplace.” He can feel strangely that Mingi is indeed as warm as he says; maybe it’s the fact that he took a swim in the ocean that his inner core’s flame is so weak, but Mingi seems to help his flame grow stronger.  _ Strange,  _ Hwanwoong thinks,  _ for a human.

_ “I told you so.” Mingi giggles, the sound reverberating in Hwanwoong too. “Do you...feel any better?” _

_ “Yes.” Hwanwoong smiles, breathing in the smell of saltwater and firewood on Mingi’s skin. “You’re quite comfortable.” He closes his eyes. “I could fall asleep like this.” He sits there for a moment, letting himself breathe in time with Mingi’s heartbeats. “Can I?” He asks, voice even quieter. _

_ Mingi coughs, nearly choking on air. But he does his best to keep his composure. “S-sure. If that’s what you want.” So carefully, Mingi leans down on the sand, keeping Hwanwoong pressed to his side. The size difference between them is evident now, Hwanwoong’s toes barely reaching Mingi’s ankles. “L-like this?” _

_ He’s not sure how to react to such a boy; the children are easier to understand because they think of Mingi like a giant teddy bear, but...Hwanwoong clings to him differently. It feels… _

_ “You’re very sweet, Mingi.” Hwanwoong says, nuzzling onto Mingi’s chest. “Nicest and most handsome stranger I’ve ever met.” _

_ Mingi chokes on air once again. “H-handsome...are you not describing yourself, young master?” _

_ “Oh.” Hwanwoong feels a blush creep on his cheeks. “You’re quite good at flattery, aren’t you?” _

_ “No.” Mingi coughs, his other hand covering his mouth. “I’m just stating the truth.” _

_ Hwanwoong makes a small noise, too quiet for Mingi to hear with the crashing waves in the not-so-far distance. “You’re very sweet, Mingi.” Hwanwoong finally says, resting a hand on Mingi’s chest, feeling his heart beat beneath his fingertips.  _

_ “I think young master is much sweeter.” Mingi says carefully, keeping his eyes trained on the rocks overhead lest he be tempted to look down at the smaller boy’s face. _

_ “Would you like to test that theory?” Hwanwoong asks, lashes fluttering as soon as he says it, a bit embarrassed. “See who’s sweeter?” _

_ Mingi presses his lips together before speaking. “Young master, please. I’m not deserving of this…” He trails off, not sure what to say. “I’m just a slave boy. I’m here to make sure you’re safe until someone comes to our aid. Not someone...that deserves anything more.” _

_ Hwanwoong sits up a little, propping his himself up with his arm to look at Mingi. “Can you look at me, Mingi?” He asks softly, biting his lip as he waits for Mingi’s gaze to meet his own. “You’re a human too. You deserve happiness and love just like anyone else.” _

_ “I’m just—” _

_ “Mingi-yah.” Hwanwoong says, adoration in his eyes. “You saved my life without knowing who I was. You...took care of me while I was nearly dying...you are someone who deserves so much.” _

_ Mingi doesn’t respond this time, but tears start to form at the corners of his eyes.  _

_ “I don’t know you...but I would like to know you.” Hwanwoong’s hand comes up to cup Mingi’s face, not minding the dirt that covers his soft, tanned skin. “If you’d let me.” _

_ “I…” Mingi can’t seem to form the words; not even the children he cares for treat him this kindly. His heart feels like it’s about to burst from his chest. “Maybe I’m the one who hit my head...this...this is all just a dream.” _

_ Hwanwoong slides his hand down Mingi’s cheek to his neck and leans in close. “Let me prove to you this is real.” And in the heat of the moment, Hwanwoong presses his lips against the boy’s own. He melts into the touch, wondering how Mingi’s lips are so warm when Hwanwoong is the one who’s a phoenix. _

_ Mingi is so unsure of himself, wondering if he’s worthy to have a kiss as sweet as this. But Hwanwoong’s lips are so soft and sweet and he eventually helps Mingi relax with each passing second their lips are touching. _

_ Hwanwoong barely pulls away to breathe, eager to have the other boy’s lips on his own. “You’re very sweet, Mingi.” He whispers softly, running his thumb over Mingi’s cheek. _

_ “You’re sweeter.” Mingi huffs back, his hand finally coming up to hold Hwanwoong at the small of his back, pressing them closer. “I...am I really okay?” _

_ “Yes, Mingi.” Hwanwoong chuckles, nuzzling his nose in Mingi’s cheek. “I’m sorry if I...was so forward with you.” _

_ “Don’t be.” Mingi whines. “You’re very good at kissing.” _

_ Mingi’s words make Hwanwoong laugh. “As are you. I could kiss you until night falls.” _

_ Maybe, a few minutes ago, Mingi would have hesitated. But he doesn’t now, with Hwanwoong nearly laying atop him, caressing his face so softly. For a moment, he allows himself this one temptation. “The sun still hasn’t set.” He feels butterflies in his stomach. “You could...if you wanted to.” _

_ It’s more than enough. Hwanwoong feels this ache in his chest that only seems to go away when Mingi holds him tight and lets their lips meet in a soft dance.  _

_ The pain doesn’t resurface again that night. _

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mingi follows his nose, carrying the older boy into a room that smells the most like him. He wants to drown himself in Hwanwoong, savor as much as he can. As much as he wants to take as much time with the other boy as he can...400 years can make any man impatient. Hwanwoong makes busy work of marking up Mingi's neck, making sure to claim the taller boy as his own. Mingi makes deep groans, tilting his head to one side to make it easier on his lover.

"I want to do this right, hyung." Mingi says, already feeling himself choking up. He wonders if he's still dreaming, still laying at the bottom of the ocean where it's cold and Hwanwoong is nowhere to be found. "I want you to feel..." Mingi sucks in a sharp breath, "how much you mean to me."

Hwanwoong pulls away when Mingi stops just at the edge of his bed. There's a soft yet anxious expression on his face, like he has so much to say yet no words to say them. "Mingi-yah." The older male smiles, sweeping Mingi's soft hair from his face with both hands until he cups soft, golden cheeks. "I already know how you feel." He leans forward, pressing a soft and chaste kiss to Mingi's sweet lips. "You coming here after all these years...it's proof enough that there's no one else for me but you."

"Woongie-hyung."

"I know how you feel...because I feel the same." Hwanwoong smiles and kisses him again, trying to show Mingi that this is no in fact a dream. "I was hoping you'd be reincarnated at some point in time. You're an innocent soul. I could tell from the day we met. But...I would never expected you to remain the same boy who saved me all those years ago." He feels tears well up in his eyes. "You're my wildest dream come true, Mingi. And I..." he bites his lip, "want you to make this dream last a long time."

Mingi whimpers in the back of his throat, and Hwanwoong can hear how fast his heart is beating. It's incredibly endearing. "Forever." Mingi says finally, fighting the knots in his throat. "I told you, hyung. I'm never going to leave you."

Hwanwoong smiles, his own heart fluttering like birds' wings. He doesn't feel nervous with Mingi, but he can't help the shyness with revealing himself to the only boy he's ever truly loved. "You make me feel so...special." He says as Mingi lays him down carefully, propping his head on pillows despite how impatient he is to get his hands all over him, to taste every inch and commit it to memory.

"You are." Mingi says, still standing as he pulls his shirt over his head, leaving it on the floor along with his jeans. Hwanwoong can't help but gasp.

"Oh you really have changed, Mingi." Hwanwoong giggles in his hands. "I don't remember sweet Mingi having a body like that."

Mingi smiles, a little bit proud of himself (though the supernatural change did a lot of the work for him). "You've changed too." 

Hwanwoong opens his mouth to laugh, but the sound gets stuck in his throat, nothing but a squeak comes out. He sits back up again, reaching out to Mingi’s chest. “Y-you...still…” His fingers trace along the piece of wood hanging from Mingi’s neck, the same one he had given the boy 400 years ago. “M-mingi…”

“Ah.” Mingi smiles, one of his hands resting over Hwanwoong’s own. “Of course I have it. This...was the only thing that reminded me that...you were real.” His cheeks turn red, and he laughs a little from the embarrassment. “That... _ we _ were real.”

“Oh Mingi.” Hwanwoong smiles, leaning up to hug him, his cheek resting on Mingi’s chest. “You really are so sweet...keeping that old thing.”

“Hyung.” Mingi chuckles, squeezing into the hug and smiling giddy. His heart feels so light in his chest. “I told you...I don’t need anyone if it’s not you.” He rubs his hand on Hwanwoong’s back as the smaller male shivers in his touch. “But...what is it, Woongie hyung? I...was too excited to listen to Eden-hyung about your kind. I...still couldn’t believe I was going to see you again.”

Hwanwoong pulls away to look Mingi in the eyes. His heart squeezes at the soft brown irises that greet him. “It was a part of my nest.” He smiles, cupping Mingi’s face sweetly. “We like to make them out of wood that have a nice smell so when our flames set them alight, the aroma is warm and sweet.” He chuckles, just a tad embarrassed. “I know it’s still...equating my love for you with a piece of old wood.”

“No, hyung, this is something special.” Mingi says, clutching the piece in his hand. “It’s a part of you, the supernatural side that you don’t tell to just anyone.” He looks down at it before letting it fall against his chest again. “You were telling me in your own way that...you cared for me. No one has ever cared for me the way you do.”

“Stop it, Mingi.” Hwanwoong laughs, hiding his face against Mingi’s shoulder. “Your sweet words...I…”

“I mean it.” Mingi runs a hand through his lover’s blonde hair, loving the small mewl that Hwanwoong gives from the gesture. “I love you, Hwanwoong.”

Melting from Mingi’s touches and his sweet serenades, Hwanwoong can’t help but sigh, a soft sound of pleasure leaving his lips. “I love you too, Mingi.” He says with all of his heart, letting Mingi lay him back down against his soft sheets. “I love you more than words can tell you.” He smiles up at Mingi, who’s eyes look like they’re about to water.

“Gods...400 years...I was asleep and you were waiting for me...it must have been so painful.” Mingi leans down, peppering the other’s face with soft kisses. “I’m so sorry. I made you wait too long.”

“Mingi-yah.” Hwanwoong giggles at the soft, open kisses. “That doesn’t matter. You’re here now.” He wraps his arms around Mingi’s neck, playing with the small hairs on the back of his neck. “Mingi.” He whines, arching his back slightly. “Please...make love to me.”

With Hwanwoong’s desperate plea, Mingi doesn’t need to ask twice. “Anything you want, hyung. I’ll do it for you.” He gently rests a knee between Hwanwoong's legs, resting most of his weight there as he places his hands on either side of Hwanwoong's head. "You've become way cuter." He dips down, closing the distance between them to steal a soft kiss. "Way sweeter." Mingi licks his lips with a prideful smile.

"Oh gods." Hwanwoong exhales shakily, lifting his arms to wrap around Mingi's neck. "Who taught you to be so romantic?" He lets Mingi dip down again, sealing their lips and deepening the kiss this time, their tongues meeting once more before parting. "You've already taken my breath away and I still have clothes on."

"I can change that." Mingi says breathlessly, still hovering his body over the older male, biting his lip. He drinks in the gaze that Hwanwoong gives him, the kind of look of being helplessly in love. "I can take your breath away even more."

"Gods, please." Hwanwoong begs, arching his back up slightly. "I want to feel you. All of you."

How could Mingi ever say no to that? How can he ever say no to Hwanwoong? Mingi is not about to start, either. "Forgive me, I just barely learned about zippers yesterday."

Hwanwoong can't help but laugh. "Mingi, baby, you're so cute." The pet name earns a small whine from Mingi. "Oh." Hwanwoong smiles, watching as Mingi focuses on the buttons and zippers of Hwanwoong's pants, careful not to pinch any skin. "You like that, baby?"

"Hyung..." Comes Mingi's weak voice, resting his forehead on Hwanwoong's thigh. He wants to pretend that it doesn't affect him, but Hwanwoong seems to know exactly how to make Mingi feel a certain way. His boxer briefs start to feel incredibly tight.

"You look so cute, baby." Hwanwoong doesn't relent, reaching out to card his hand through Mingi's soft hair. "Kiss me again?"

Mingi perks up, cheeks and ears bright red, but he reaches for another sweet kiss. This time Hwanwoong reaches for the younger boy's hands, guiding them to his waist where his jeans pressed into his skin. Despite the embarrassment, Mingi had already gotten the zipper down, making the slide of his jeans smooth all the way, Mingi reaching where Hwanwoong couldn't, until they're on the floor and long forgotten.

Hwanwoong, a little impatient, already pulls up his shirt over his head until they're both naked, save for the last bit of fabric around their waists. "Oh gods." He says, giving a small laugh. "I'm really not dreaming."

"Hyung, you're so beautiful." Mingi says, breathless, eyes sparkling like he can't believe the love of his life is laying there  _ for him. _ He reaches out, his touch gentle on Hwanwoong's cheek. His fingers ghost a trail down his jaw, his neck, down to his collarbone and chest, all the while making Hwanwoong shiver and arch his back at the touch.

"You're making me crazy and you're barely touching me." Hwanwoong says in one breath, bracing himself on his elbows. "Gods, I think the whole world will hear me."

Mingi pouts. "I don't want anyone to hear your lovely voice."

"Oh, baby, that's so sweet." Hwanwoong giggles, sitting up to push at Mingi's shoulders. "Lay down, you big ol' tree. Gods, you have so much  _ leg. _ "

"All the more to love you with my dear." Mingi says in a high pitched voice, making them both laugh at the silliness.

"You goof." Hwanwoong smiles, climbing over the taller male once he's on his back, and sits right at Mingi's waist. "You handsome goof."

Mingi watches the sight above him, in awe of Hwanwoong's lithe frame, his slim torso, delicate hips, the way the flush on his cheeks spreads to his ears and chest. "You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen." Mingi's hands gravitate to Hwanwoong's waist, making the older male open his mouth, a silent gasp leaving his lips at the intimate feeling.

"Your words and lips are so sweet." Hwanwoong leans down slowly until their chests are flush and their lips are so close. The sweet skin-on-skin contact makes them both moan ever so softly before their lips are locked once more.

With Hwanwoong's tongue dancing circles around his own, Mingi's hands glide gently along his sides, fingers mapping out every inch of Hwanwoong's skin. It earns the softest sounds echoed between their kisses, only making Mingi's curious hands want to search more.

One hand slides up the expanse of Hwanwoong's back, marveling at the warm, smooth skin there. His other hand is bolder, fingers gently slipping beneath the waistband of Hwanwoong's boxer briefs, pressing into his skin.

"Oh gods." Hwanwoong sighs, pulling away to breathe. His fingers slide behind Mingi's neck. gently playing with the hairs there. "Please, baby." He rests his forehead on Mingi's, closing his eyes. "Touch me."

And Mingi does, moving both hands to slip under the waistband and slowly pull the fabric down until they pop over his ass. Hwanwoong makes a small sound as the cold air hits his skin, but Mingi's warm hands do more than enough to ease the chill. Mingi groans when he smoothes his hands over the curve of Hwanwoong's cheeks, lightly squeezing until Hwanwoong makes a noise.

"I want to taste you." Mingi finally says, his voice rougher than before, eyes dark with pure want. "I want hyung to feel good."

Hwanwoong smiles and sits up, rolling his hips into Mingi's hands. "Just you being here makes me feel good." But he wants what Mingi wants, so he turns around, pulling his underwear clean off. "Do I...look good like this?"

"A thousand times, yes. You always are good to me." Mingi groans, helping Hwanwoong sit back so he could get his mouth close to his lover's behind.

"Can I taste you too?" Hwanwoong asks a bit sheepishly, running soft fingers along the outline of Mingi's hard cock peeking through the black fabric. Mingi groans at the contact.

"Please, hyung. I need you so bad." Mingi says, pressing kisses to Hwanwoong's cheeks before he even dares to pull them apart. And when he does, he presses his face close and licks along the older boy's hole.

Hwanwoong lets out a small cry, head rolling back at the sensation of his lover's tongue pressed against him. "Oh gods, oh Mingi..." His fingers scramble to pull down the fabric hiding Mingi's cock until it springs free from its confines. "That's so good."

Spurred by Hwanwoong's moans, Mingi rolls his tongue along the rim, gently prodding at his entrance until everything becomes a sticky mess. He opens his mouth to praise Hwanwoong but instead cries out in desperation once Hwanwoong takes a hold of his cock and the base and wraps his lips around the tip. "Hyu-ah!" Mingi can't even get a word out as Hwanwoong's tongue plays with the head, swiping away at the precum that gathers there.

Mind fuzzy from his cock being engulfed by Hwanwoong's sweet mouth, Mingi uses what little focus he has left, licking thick stripes against Hwanwoong before letting the tip of his tongue finally slip inside his lover's walls.

And when Hwanwoong moans shamelessly around Mingi's cock, the younger male feels dizzy with pleasure. But his desire to please his lover is stronger, and his uses his tongue to tease Hwanwoong to earn those sweet moans Mingi wish he had heard 400 years ago.

“ _ Baby…” _ Hwanwoong moans, pulling off of Mingi’s cock to gasp for air. “How can you make me feel so good?”

Mingi chuckles, opting for pressing kisses to Hwanwoong’s soft cheeks. “I was born to please you.” Mingi says, letting his hands roam over soft thighs and even softer hips. 

“F-f…” Hwanwoong bites lips lip, turning his head to get a glimpse of his handsome lover. “Mingi, you’re so perfect.” And before Mingi can get his face between his asscheeks again, Hwanwoong crawls off of the taller boy to his nightstand, rummaging through one of the drawers before pulling out a small clear bottle. 

“What’s that hyung?” Mingi asks curiously, just a tony pout on his lips with Hwanwoong not in his arms. 

“Baby, I love you, but you’re so  _ big. _ ” Hwanwoong turns red but he tries to laugh away the shyness. “T-this will...help.”

“O-oh.” Mingi’s face is red too. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Hwanwoong bites his lip, crawling back to Mingi, sitting right between his legs. “T-then...can you finger me?” He asks, voice going quiet like he’s embarrassed by saying the words aloud. “I want to have you inside me so badly, baby.”

“Woongie hyung.” Mingi squeaks, his naturally deep voice creeping into higher octaves for just a second. “A-anything for you.”

“Oh Mingi.” Hwanwoong giggles. “You’re so cute. My Mingi…” He giggles again at the thought before turning around and laying down on his stomach. He grabs a pillow and holds it between his arms, pressing his cheek against it. 

Hwanwoong doesn’t ask, but Mingi can follow along pretty quickly. He crawls over, gently running his hands over soft skin. “I can’t believe...I can touch you like this.”

“I’m all yours baby.” Hwanwoong sighs, closing his eyes and relaxing with Mingi’s soft touches. “Only for you, Mingi-yah. Only you can have me like this.”

Mingi makes a choked sound, a cross between a whine and a moan. His heart beats so heavily in his chest. “Hyung…” Mingi exhales deeply, taking in the lovely sight of Hwanwoong, bare and anxious to have his touch. His hands smooth over the curve of Hwanwoong’s cheeks, squeezing the flesh and earning a lovely sigh from Hwanwoong.

400 years is a long time; Hwanwoong hasn’t been celibate...but nothing compares to the careful, sweet touch of Mingi. His heart has belonged to no one else, not even for a second. Hwanwoong had vowed no one could have his heart; only Mingi deserved that. 

Eventually, Mingi pressed lubed fingers to his entrance, causing him to gasp. “Y-yes, baby.”

“Will you tell me if it hurts?” Mingi asks, a little worried he’d hurt the older boy.

“I will, Mingi. Don’t worry.” Hwanwoong smiles, giggling into his pillow. “You’re so sweet to me, Mingi-yah. How do I deserve you?”

“I’m the one who’s wondering what I did to deserve you.” Mingi hums, running a finger against Hwanwoog’s hole before gently pressing inside. He moves cautiously, gauging Hwanwoong’s reaction until he’s knuckle-deep and Hwanwoong is moaning softly. “Is it good?”

Hwanwoong lifts his head up, his soft sighs unmuffled now. “You reach deeper than I ever could.” He admits, glad Mingi can’t see how embarrassed he looks. 

Mingi curls his finger, pressing against Hwanwoong’s soft walls, drawing out long, sweet sighs from his lover. “You’re so warm…” He hums in amazement, slipping his finger in and out, loving the way Hwanwoong seems to suck his finger inside, eager to be filled.

“Well...I  _ am _ a phoenix. I run hotter than others do.” Hwanwoong closes his eyes again, lightly pushing his hips back against Mingi’s finger. “You can put in more, baby.”

With a bit more lube, Mingi gently nudges his second finger alongside his first. Hwanwoong whines, rolling his hips at the intrusion. And when Mingi spreads his fingers, another lovely sound leaves the smaller boy's lips. "Is it good?"

"Mhm." Hwanwoong hums, panting softly as Mingi scissors him gently.

"You look so good like this." Mingi breathes, watching his fingers slip in and out of Hwanwoong with ease. "I want you to feel so good, Woongie hyung."

"Baby..." Hwanwoong sighs, rocking his hips gently into Mingi's hand, craving more of that sweet friction. "Just your fingers feel so nice...just imagining you inside me..." He moans softly as Mingi gently prods his hole with three fingers this time. "P-please...Mingi-yah..."

And with three of Mingi's fingers buried in his lover, he mewls at how tight Hwanwoong squeezes around him. "Does it hurt?"

"Gods no." Hwanwoong gasps, pushing back against the taller boy. "Mingi...Mingi..." He whines, clutching onto his pillow tight. "I need you." He says, turning his head to the side so he can look at Mingi. "P-please. I need you so bad."

So Mingi slips his fingers out, Hwanwoong whining at the absence. "You want it like this?" Mingi asks, fumbling with the lube and coating it on his aching cock.

"Y-yes, please." Hwanwoong whimpers, eager to feel full again. "I want you. Mingi..."

"I'm here." Mingi reassures his lover, trailing kisses from the bottom of his spine all the way to the back of his neck, gently laying himself on top of the other without putting all of his weight on him. "I'm right here."

Hwanwoong sighs in relief feeling Mingi's body on his skin. He turns his head to the side, giddy when Mingi is there to kiss him better. Their lips meet, a kiss to ease Hwanwoong's worries, and Hwanwoong already feels that emptiness start to disappear. "Oh Mingi." He sighs into Mingi's lips.

Mingi lets his cock sit between Hwanwoong's cheeks, gently rolling his hips in time with Hwanwoong. "I love you. I love you so much." Mingi says between kisses, smoothing his hands across Hwanwoong's arms, trying to comfort the other.

"I love you too, baby." Hwanwoong smiles, gasping as Mingi's length drags hot and wet against him. "Need you." He whimpers, eyes shining with early tears. "Gods...I need you to never leave me."

"I won't." Mingi replies right back, his own body shaking with a desire to repay back the lost time between them. "I'll never leave your side. Not for a second." He presses kisses along Hwanwoong's neck, one free hand slipping between their bodies to guide the tip of his cock to Hwanwoong's wet and waiting hole.

Mingi is so, so gentle. He moves with careful ease, making sure his lover is nothing but comfortable. When the tip first catches just inside Hwanwoong's hole, both boys gasp as how easy Mingi slips inside.

"O-oh...just like that, Mingi." Hwanwoong whimpers with each inch that presses into him. He wants to cry at how sweet Mingi ease, how wonderful he treats him. There truly is nobody like him. "O-oh..." Hwanwoong moans, reaching his arms to find purchase on Mingi, holding him tight until slowly but eventually, Mingi bottoms out.

" _ Hwanwoong." _ Mingi moans his name, voice deep and soaked in desire as he leans onto his lover. "Oh gods...you're so tight and hot...h-hyung."

"Don't move yet baby." Hwanwoong says between heavy pants, giggling when Mingi kisses his neck and cheek. "I just want to feel you." He sighs, taking deep breaths to relax himself. "You're so thick baby. You're stretching me so wide open."

Mingi whimpers at the sweet talk. "It doesn't hurt?" He asks, still worried.

Hwanwoong giggles. "No, Mingi." He hums, clenching around Mingi, earning a small whelp from the younger boy. "You feel so good..."

They lay like that for a moment, basking in the sweet comfort of skin-on-skin contact, of the way their bodies seem to fit together like a perfect puzzle piece. For both of them, it feels like home.

With a small nudge of Hwanwoong's hips, Mingi starts moving slowly. He draws his hips back and gently slides back inside, earning a low, sweet moan from Hwanwoong. And Mingi finds a soft rhythm, gently rocking his hips into his lover while moaning sweet nothing into his ear.

"Do you like that?" Mingi asks in a hushed tone, pressing kisses to Hwanwoong's ears. "You're making such cute sounds...it's driving me crazy."

Hwanwoong cant help the sounds he makes as Mingi presses so deep into him, dragging sweetly against his walls. "I love how wide you stretch me baby." He mewls right back, tiling his neck to let Mingi suck on his pale skin, covering him in marks to admire in the morning. "You're hitting so deep...Mingi I won't last much longer...it's so good."

So Mingi slows his rhythm just a little, eager to draw out this lovely moment as much as he can. "Hwanwoong." He says, and the smaller boy feels a shiver run up his spine at how good his name sounds off of Mingi's lips. "I want to see you...want to cum with you."

"Y-yes...I'd like that." Hwanwoong sighs when Mingi buries himself inside and stays there. He turns his head just in time to Mingi's kisses, not minding just how sloppy it is, tongues and lips touching as much as they can.

When they break apart, Mingi slides out gently, both of them whining at the loss. He's gentle with Hwanwoong, helping him lie on his back and setting a pillow behind his hips. And when he sees how flushed Hwanwoong is, arms reaching up to him him, his heels pulling in Mingi close...he feels like he won't last much longer either.

"You're so cute baby." Hwanwoong mewls, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck. "I bet you make such a cute face when you cum."

"Hyung..." Mingi whimpers, cheeks flaring as he scoots closer, cock flush with Hwanwoong's ass again. "You're cuter. Way cuter. Especially when you call me...that..."

Hwanwoong can't help but chuckle. "Baby?" He teases Mingi with a smile. "Baby...won't you fill me up again?" He pleads with sparkling doe eyes that Mingi could never say no to. "I need you, baby. Need you to cum with me."

"I will." Mingi groans, gently guiding his cock back to his lover's hole. This time he gets to watch his cock disappear, Hwanwoong stretching with the thick girth. He gets the watch Hwanwoong roll his head back against the pillows, mouth open with a light moan as he's filled once more.

"M-mingi." Hwanwoong gasps when Mingi leans forward and presses their foreheads together. "D-don't leave." He begs, grabbing onto his shoulders like Mingi will fly away. Mingi captures Hwanwoong's quivering lip between his own, hoping to ease his fears.

"I'm here." Mingi breathes, gently rocking his hips in a steady rhythm, pressing in deeper into his lover, making Hwanwoong see stars. "I'm right here. Not going anywhere."

They cling to each other, panting and whining as Mingi moves. His hips start to become less stable, thighs shaking as his stomach grows warm and his cock aches.

"T-touch me." Hwanwoong begs only to cry out when Mingi's hand wraps around his cock, trying to stroke him in time with his thrusts. "O-oh gods, yes. M-mingi..." He cries out, digging nails into Mingi's arms.

"C-cum with me." Mingi pleads, already losing himself to the warm heat of Hwanwoong. "Gods you feel so good...you're so perfect for me..."

"D-don't stop!" Hwanwoong pleads, whimpering as he can feel his body grow warmer and warmer by the second. He's sure his own skin is hot to the touch, but Mingi is still there riding out the high together. "B-baby baby Mingi, I'm gonna cum. P-please...please Mingi..."

"Won't stop." Mingi huffs, his bangs clinging to his forehead with sweat, his legs nearly ready to give out; seeing Hwanwoong so wrecked below him is enough, more than enough. He cries out his lover's name, snapping his hips hard against Hwanwoong. The sweet slap of skin, the hard thrust into sweet heat...Mingi cums deep inside of the smaller boy.

Mingi hits that sweet spot inside Hwanwoong and he cums with the force of it, back arching off the bed as his own seed spills onto his chest and stomach. Mingi still has half a mind to stroke his lover, coaxing every last drop out of him.

Then Hwanwoong falls back onto the sheets, limbs shaking as Mingi leans down to hug him tight, the room filled with heavy pants and soft whines and sweet whispers of each other's name that doesn't stop until they're too tired. Mingi falls to his side, bringing his lover with him, holding him tight against his chest and never letting go until the air isn't thick and the shivering pleasure fades into a pleasant, dull ache.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

_ “Hyung!” A soft voice calls out, stirring Hwanwoong from his sleep. He sits up slowly, rubbing his eyes as he adjusts to the sunlight pouring inside the small cave. “Oh thank the gods you’re okay.” _

_ Once Hwanwoong stops blinking, he can see the youngest phoenix of their clan, tears in his eyes. “Xion? How did you…” _

_ “We were looking everywhere for you. We got so scared you…” Xion stumbles in the cave, sinking his knees into the sand to wrap his arms around the older boy. “You can’t scare us like that, hyung.” _

_ “I’m sorry.” Hwanwoong sighs, gently petting Xion’s back.  _

_ “Hyung.” Xion says through a hiccup. “Who’s the boy you’re sleeping with?” _

_ Hwanwoong feels his cheeks grow warm. “He’s the reason I’m still alive.” He says with warmth in his words, smiling as he looks down at the still sleeping Mingi. “If it wasn’t for him, I…” _

_ “He’s a cute human.” Xion says with a small giggle. “We can bring him back to the port.” _

_ Then Hwanwoong feels heavy, a pit of despair growing in his stomach. “Is it time?” He feels as if dark clouds overhang them, an unpleasant storm brewing.  _

_ “Mhm. We have to go.” Xion urges. “The nests are nearly done. Noona is waiting for us.” _

_ Hwanwoong looks down at the sleeping boy, someone he’s barely met. But there’s still a pain in his chest he’s never felt before. He’s never met anyone with such a warm heart like Mingi. The realization that he’ll never see this boy again hits harder then he would have thought. He feels tears prick at the corners of his eyes.  _

_ “He’s a human, hyung.” Xion says softly. “His soul will reincarnate; he seems to be the type to be chosen.” He helps Hwanwoong stand up, just realizing how weak his legs are when the older boy nearly falls over.  _

_ “But he won’t remember me.” Hwanwoong says, watching Mingi with a pain in his chest that seems to not go away. “He won’t remember...this.” _

_ Xion frowns, holding onto Hwanwoong tight. “I’ve never seen you care about someone like this before, hyung. You really like him?” _

_ “Yeah.” Hwanwoong says easily, never peeling his eyes away. “I like him a lot.” He eventually breaks away from Xion, for just a moment, and kneels by Mingi’s side. “I’m so sorry, Mingi. I’m so sorry.” He leans down, smoothing Mingi’s hair from his forehead. Hwanwoong kisses him, a silent goodbye that’s more bitter than sweet.  _

_ Mingi stirs, one of his hands reaching for Hwanwoong, only settling back asleep when he feels Hwanwoong there. Hwanwoong knows he’s going to cry the entire boat ride to their nests. He’s not sure he’ll want to reincarnate if Mingi won’t be there. _

_ “Hwanwoong.” Another voice joins them in the cave, deeper than the others. “You’re alright. You’re alive.” _

_ Xion turns around; even he has tears from watching Hwanwoong’s painful goodbye. He ushers Leedo out of the cave, just for a moment longer. They can wait for Hwanwoong a little bit more. “I don’t think he’s ever going to feel alive anymore.” _

* * *

Mingi wakes up slowly; he lays there, basking in the warmth radiating from soft sheets and his lover pressed to his side. The sunlight streams in through the open window, casting a honey glow on the pair. He tightens his arm around Hwanwoong, not willing to let him go.

“Mingi?” Comes Hwanwoong’s sleepy voice, muffled by Mingi’s chest where his head is buried. “You’re awake?”

“Mhm.” Mingi hums, still not wanting to open his eyes. His limbs feel a bit sore, so he stretches out his toes with a small groan. “Hmmm?” He hums, which Hwanwoong translates with a giggle.

“I slept well, Mingi-yah.” Hwanwoong sighs softly, still nuzzling into Mingi’s skin. His body feels warmer than he’s felt in years; Mingi rekindled Hwanwoong’s quiet inner core to a gentle blaze. “You’re super cute in the morning.” Hwanwoong says, reaching up a hand to wipe away the drool on the corner of Mingi’s lips.

“Hmm...hmm…” Mingi hums back before yawning widely. “Hyung...cuter…”

“Flattery so early in the morning?” Hwanwoong giggles, pressing kisses to Mingi’s skin. “You’re a charmer at all hours of the day.”

“Only for you.” Mingi yawns again, his speech becoming more clear as he wakes up. Eventually his eyes blink open, squinting at the sunlight. “Oof…” He huffs, turning away to look at Hwanwoong, only to wince even more. “So bright…”

Hwanwoong giggles and decides to sit up, climbing atop Mingi to block out the sunlight from his view. “Aw, baby, you’re so cute.” He giggles even more, cupping Mingi’s cheeks until his eyes open again. “You want to sleep some more?” He pauses to listen carefully around them. “My family isn’t back yet. We can stay in bed a little bit longer.”

“Mhm…” Mingi hums again, opening his eyes once more to adjust to the brightness. His lips tug into a smile when he sees Hwanwoong in front of him. “I kept my promise.”

The words bring a shiver to Hwanwoong, he bites his lips, still remembering their exchange even though it’s so long ago. “Oh...Mingi...you really did.”

“I knew I would see you again.” Mingi smiles, smoothing Hwanwoong’s hair away from his face before cupping his soft cheeks. “I’m not going to leave you. I’m here for good.”

“Aha..” Hwanwoong giggles; they’re the greatest words he could ever hear in his life. “Good. I’m not going to let go of you this time.” He smiles into Mingi’s kiss, humming as their tongues tangle for a soft dance. And when they pull away to breathe, the giddy smiles don’t disappear. “We have so many years ahead of us.”

“I want to spend all of them with you.” Mingi admits, red-cheeked and honest. “Can I...call you mine?”

Hwanwoong laughs. “I was yours 400 years ago, Mingi.” He takes a deep breath before settling his head back comfortably on Mingi’s chest. “Will you be mine?”

“Yes, yes.” Mingi sighs happily; he feels it will be hard to take the smile away from him. “I’m yours forever and ever.”

“Forever and ever…” Hwanwoong echoes, giggling to himself at how perfect it sounds. With that amount on the horizon for the two of them...400 years seems so small. 

* * *

_ Mingi awakes with a start; he’s in a bed that’s unfamiliar to him. He’s not in the sandy cave, and Hwanwoong is nowhere to be found. There’s a pain in his chest that lingers when he realizes he’s all alone.  _

_ He doesn’t hesitate to get out of the bed, even though it’s the softest bed with the softest sheets he’s ever had a chance to sleep on. But none of that matters; not anymore. Yesterday he would have slept in until noon. Now, he needs to find the boy. _

_ He scrambles around what seems to be a small cabin by the ocean; he can hear the waves crashing outside and birds overhead. Once he finds a door that leads to the outside, Mingi scans the docks, looking for someone,  _ anyone _ , who might know where he is. _

_ And after a good hour, someone stops him in his search. “Oh, you’re Mingi, aren’t you?” A blonde boy with a big smile holds his arm to keep him from running. “You’re up early. I didn’t think you’d wake up before we leave.” Mingi stares at him, confused, and the other realizes he hasn’t introduced himself. “Oh, I’m Keonhee! Me and my...family helped carry you from the beach.” _

_ “Oh.” Mingi says, bowing politely in front of the other. “Thank you very much, young master.” _

_ “Just Keonhee is fine. I’m no master of anybody.” Keonhee smiles. “Are you hungry? Feeling sick?” _

_ “No.” Mingi looks around anxiously. “Um...where…” It hits him that he doesn’t know the boy’s name, and he feels his eyes start to water. _

_ Keonhee doesn’t understand Mingi’s plight for only a moment until he realizes that Hwanwoong’s love doesn’t seem to be a one way street. His features soften, and he’s filled with a bittersweet sensation. “Hwanwoong.” He says softly. “He’s loading up his belongings on the boat there. You can still...talk to him. For a moment.” _

_ But Mingi is already gone, running across the wooden docks with bare feet to the boat Keonhee had pointed to. Keonhee wants to smile, but he can’t. “They’ll never see each other again.” _

_ Once Mingi is close, he sees Hwanwoong, heart racing in his chest. “Hwanwoong, Hwanwoong, Hwanwoong…” He repeats in his head over and over again, loving how the sweet name rolls off his lips. “Hwanwoong!” He calls out even louder, nearly out of breath once he’s finally in front of the smaller boy. _

_ “Mingi!” Hwanwoong exclaims, dropping the basket in his hands and surging forward into Mingi’s embrace. Already he starts crying, clutching onto Mingi tight. “Mingi...sweet Mingi…” _

_ “An angel told me your name.” Mingi says, a bit proud of himself. “I really...needed to see you.” _

_ Hwanwoong chuckles between his sobs, heart clenching in his chest. “I...thank you, Mingi.” _

_ They stay like that for a moment, holding onto each other desperately on the docks. Time seems to stop flowing around them; Mingi hopes it’s true so he can keep this boy in his arms forever. But Hwanwoong pulls away and wipes at his eyes. _

_ “I have to leave, Mingi.” Hwanwoong says, looking down at his boots; looking into Mingi’s sweet honeyed gaze would only make him keep crying.  _

_ “How long?” Mingi asks, still rubbing his shoulders. “A month? A few years?” But Hwanwoong doesn’t answer him. “Are you...coming back?” _

_ Hwanwoong gasps, trying to breathe, but it’s so hard. “I don’t know, Mingi. I have to go away...for a long time.” _

_ “I can wait.” Mingi says, smoothing his hands along Hwanwoong’s arms, up to his shoulders, his neck, cupping his soft face. “I can wait for you as long as it takes. I…” He takes a deep breath. “I’ll come find you. I’ll leave my master...and I’ll come to you as a free man. Someone who wears nice clothes and...shoes. Someone you can be proud of.” _

_ “Oh Mingi.” Hwanwoong reaches for the other, burying his face in Mingi’s chest and clutching on tight. “Come as you are. I don’t care about your clothes. .I just...I really just want you.” _

_ “Hwanwoong.” Mingi says, causing the older boy to shiver at how sweet his name sounds from Mingi’s lips. “I won’t ever forget you.” _

_ “Is everything packed?” A voice from the boat calls, but Hwanwoong ignores it. Even Mingi pays no attention to the new voice.  _

_ “Here.” Hwanwoong reaches into his pocket, pulling out a piece of wood shaped like a tooth. It had been a scrap from his nesting material, but it’s all Hwanwoong has. He takes Mingi’s hand, placing the piece of rosewood inside. “I want to give you something nicer...but this is all I have.” _

_ Mingi looks into his hand; he chokes on a sob.  _ It’s a parting gift, _ Mingi thinks, the painful realization that he won’t see Hwanwoong for a long time finally settling in. He clutches the piece of wood in his hand, cupping Hwanwoong’s face with his other. “I promise, hyung. I’ll find you. I’ll go to wherever you are. Even if it takes...a hundred years...I’ll find you.” _

_ Hwanwoong holds into Mingi’s arms for stability, finally looking up again. Mingi’s tetars are something he never wants to see again. “Don’t break that promise.” He leans up as Mingi leans down, tasting those sweet lips against his own. His kiss is even sweeter than the night before.  _

_ They don’t part until there’s nervous shuffling from the boat; Hwanwoong can hear his clan fumbling about. He’s stayed long enough. Hwanwoong reaches up with a smile, wiping Mingi’s tears from his cheeks.  _

_ “Smile for me.” Hwanwoong begs. “Please let me leave with a memory of your sweet smile...not your tears.” _

_ Though his heart is shattered into a million pieces, Mingi smiles. For Hwanwoong? He feels like he can do anything. “I won’t break my promise. I  _ will _ find you.” _

_ “Thank you, Mingi.” And Hwanwoong kisses Mingi again, savoring the taste on his tongue, praying and hoping Mingi would reincarnate and find him again. “Thank you.” _

_ And then Hwanwoong is gone, heading onto the boat, and Mingi drops to his knees. He watches painfully as they cast away, sobbing even when the boat disappears beyond the horizon and he’s all alone again. _

_ “P-please…” Mingi presses his hands together and looks up at the sky. “Whatever gods are out there...I don’t want much. I can be a slave for the rest of my life...that’s fine…” He exhales shakily, barely holding himself upright. “Let me see Hwanwoong again. I...I didn’t even know him for a day. B-but...he’s the only person...who’s treated me like that. He makes me feel...like a man who can do anything...as long as he’s there.” _

_ Mingi closes his eyes, wishing with every fiber of his being for his wish to come true.  _

_ “Let me meet Hwanwoong again. Let me hold him in my arms again, let me kiss him again...please…” Mingi sucks in a sharp breath only to sob it out. “Let me be with him again.” _

_ He tries wiping at his face but the tears don’t seem to stop.  _

_ “Let me...tell him...that...I love him.” _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> what did you think? do you love this pairing as much as I do?


End file.
